Star Wars: Obediencia
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Obi-Wan se aburre y decide desobedecer a su maestro e ir a bsucar algo de acción. Contiene spank paternal / nalgadas. si ese tipo de temática les ofende o desagrada simplemente no pierdan su tiempo leyendo este fic.


Obi-wan estaba esperando en la sala a que su maestro saliera de la reunión. Odiaba estar encerrado en aquel planeta, lo que a él le gustaba era salir a planetas lejanos a explorar y ayudar a la gente. Pero ya llevaban 3 semanas en Ossus y el joven Obi-wan había empezado a impacientarse. Su maestro siempre le había recalcado que esa no eran una gran cualidad en un jedi. Debía trabajar más en ello. Pero sentado en aquella gran sala esperando a que su maestro saliera de una "interminable" reunión no era una buena manera de trabajar en ello.

Obi-wan decidió salir a dar una vuelta, si se quedaba un minuto más allí iba a volverse loco. Era cierto que Qui-Gon le había dicho que lo esperara allí, pero allí podía entenderse de muchas maneras allí en la sala, allí en el palacio, allí en la ciudad Alwolf o allí en el planeta de Ossus. Y en ese momento Obi-wan le convenía pensar que su maestro había utilizado el sentido más amplio del término "allí".

Obi empezó a pasear por los alrededores del palacio, pero solo había jardines y un precioso lago de agua plateada, precioso si, aburrido también. Obi fue bordeando el lago hasta que el murmullo lejano de lo que posiblemente era bullicio de la gente llamó su atención. Obi apresuró el paso para llegar donde provenía ese ruido. Cuando finalmente llegó, vio que se trataba de una concentración de jóvenes del sistema Adega y colindantes. Estaban celebrando algún tipo de fiesta, había bebidas, comida, música, también vio laguna que otra droga legal e ilegal. Y sobre todo había un ambiente relajado y de diversión que a cualquier joven de su edad hubiera atraído como las sirenas atarían a los marineros. T ya ni mencionar si ese joven se pasaba la vida bajo un estricto régimen disciplinario como era el que seguían los aprendices de jedi. Su maestro no era muy rígido, sabía por compañeros de la academia que la mayoría de maestros eran huesos duros de roer, pero su relación con Qui-Gon Jin era más de camarería que de obediencia. Y aquello parecía funcionar bien en ambos sentidos. Tanto para el maestro como para el aprendiz.

Las cosas pasaron rápidas y de forma tan natural que Obi-wan ni se dio cuenta como había llegado aquella copa a su mano y como se había liberado de sus ropas de jedi, estaba semi desnudo junto al resto de jóvenes, disfrutando del buen día y de la música. Aquel ambiente era fabuloso, no había segundas intenciones, malos sentimientos, obligaciones alguna…era lo que los antiguos terrícolas habrían llamado una fiesta hippie en toda la regla. El Woodstock de la era jedi.

Obi no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquella fiesta, pero debía de llevar bastante porque había empezado a oscurecer, fue cuando un grupo de chicos se empezaron a despedir porque debían de regresar a sus casas antes del anochecer que Obi se dio cuenta que llevaba horas allí. Y que su maestro debería de estar preocupado. Obi aprovechó y también se despidió del grupito con quien había estado hablando, bebiendo, comiendo, bailando…vaya disfrutando de un buen día de verano, y salió corriendo hacía le palacio. Se decía para si mismo que era ridículo correr ya que no es como si llegara tarde, más bien no debió salir de la sala y punto. Pero el subconsciente trabaja de formas muy extrañas y ene se momento le decía que debía apresurarse.

Al llegar a las puertas del palacio, con la lengua fuera, y casi sin aliento se topó con una patrulla de vigilancia. La patrulla de inmediato le dio el alto. Obi se identificó y al comprobar su identidad, uno de ellos, negó con la cabeza.

- **Chico, hace horas que te andan buscando. Has movilizado a medio escuadrón.**

- **¿Qué? ¿Buscándome a mí?¿Pasó algo? **(preguntó Obi preocupado)

- E**so no lo sé, pero ya salieron 3 patrullas en tu búsqueda. ¿Se puede saber por donde andabas, chico?**

- **Pasado el lago, había una especie de fiesta y…**

- **Creí que a los jedis no se os estaba permitido divertiros jajaja supongo que los chicos son al fin y al cabo chicos jajaja informaré que abandonen la búsqueda. El hijo prodigo ha vuelta a casa** (Obi odiaba cuando los adultos lo trataban como un niño tenía 17 años y era un padowan, si quería podía matar a ese tipo con solo desearlo, pero era un jedi y era portador de la paz, y bueno…eso de matar estaba mal, aunque ese tipo fuera un capullo).

- **Debo ir a ver a mi maestro, debe de estar…**

- **¿Muerto de preocupación? **(la voz de Qui-Gon sonó justo detrás de Obi. Obi se sorprendió porque no había notado la presencia de su maestro).

- **¡Maestro! ¿pasó algo en mi ausencia? El agente me informaba que mandaron patrullas en mi búsqueda y…**

- **Agente muchas gracias, a partir de aquí ya me encargo yo de mi padowan **(el agente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza y él junto a sus dos compañeros se fueron a continuar la ronda) **. Obi-wan, sígueme **(dijo en un tono muy neutro).

- **Si, maestro** (Obi lo siguió unos metros hasta que ya estuvieron dentro de palacio) **¿Qué pasó? ¿Nos envían a una misión? ¿Algún planeta que requiere de nuestra ayuda? **(preguntado excitado Obi con la idea de salir de aquel maldito planeta donde no pasaba absolutamente nada excepto interminables reuniones del consejo a las cuales él jamás estaba invitado)**.**

- **No, Obi-wan. Nos estaremos aquí al menos 6 semanas más.**

- **¡Seis!** (alzó un poco la voz Obi. Aquellas eran malas noticias para él, muy pero que muy malas noticias).

- **Eso he dicho, mi joven aprendiz** (y aunque ni en el tono de voz de Qui-gon ni en los gestos se desprendiera nada el hecho que le llamara "joven aprendiz" hizo que Obi-wan se pusiera en alerta. Su maestro raramente lo llamaba así. Alguna vez en que se refería a él ante otros miembros del consejo y debía acatar las formalidades que eran muchas. Y también lo llamaba así cuando tenía que llamarle la atención. Allí no había nadie del consejo, así que era la segunda opción).

- **¿Maestro?...**(Qui-Gon se detuvo y lo miró fijamente. Si, sin duda era la segunda opción pensó Obi-Wan. Y su maestro estaba bastante molesto)** no era mi intención desaparecer durante tanto tiempo, perdí la noción del tiempo, en cuanto me di cuenta lo tarde que era corrí para…**

- **Obi-Wan Kenobi ¿Se te dijo o no se te dijo que aguardaras en la sala a que la reunión finalizase? ** (le preguntó su maestro sin mostrar ninguna alteración en su voz pero si en su mirada)

- **Sí, maestro** (dijo bajando la cabeza).

- **¿Y lo hiciste? ¿Seguiste las órdenes que te dio tu maestro?** (Obi odiaba cuando su maestro le hacía preguntas las cuales ambos conocían la respuesta)**.**

- **No, señor, no lo hice.**

- **¿Y se puede saber qué fue eso que surgió tan importante que hizo que un padowan desobedeciera las órdenes directas de su maestro?** (Obi- Wan bajó aún más la cabeza, si eso era ya posible, y guardó silencio. Odiaba cuando su maestro se enfadaba con él y le reñía. Odiaba fallar a Qui-Gon) **¿Obi?** (lo llamó por el nombre cariñoso que utilizaba para él al ver que el chico no contestaba)

- **Nada maestro.**

- **¿Nada? **(dando una especie de bufido) **Lo siento Obi-Wan peor no entiendo, tendrás que explicármelo mejor.**

- **Maetsro…llevamos aquí semanas…sin hacer nada, solo reuniones y más reuniones…me estaba volviendo loco…fui a estirar las piernas un poco, a ordenar mis pensamientos **(dijo sabiendo que eso era algo que su maestro le animaba a hacer siempre)**…y sin darme cuenta debía caminar más de lo que pensaba porque fui a parar a una especie de reunión…**

- **¿La fiesta de las dos lunas de Adega?** (Obi abrió mucho los ojos, ni siquiera él sabía de esa fiesta, fue pura casualidad que diera con ella. No sabía ni el nombre que recibía esa fiesta. ¿Cómo podía saberlo su maestro?. Como si pudiera leerle la mente como si fuera el periódico de la mañana su maestro le contestó)** cada año alguno de los aprendices desaparece duran los 3 días que dura la fiesta, no es algo nuevo en el templo Jedi de Ossus. Pero sinceramente Obi, nunca imaginé que tú fueras uno de esos jóvenes que anteponen una buena farra a sus obligaciones.**

- **Maestro, no es así, le juro que no sabía de la fiesta, yo solo caminaba cuando oí el bullicio** (dijo desesperado porque su maestro lo creyese. Qui-Gon lo miró fijamente y respiró hondo).

- **Te creo, mi joven padowan** (otra vez lo de joven padowan, estaba claro que aunque lo creyese su maestro seguía muy molesto con él).** Pero eso no excusa para que desaparecieras por más 9 horas. Quizás cuando saliste del palacio, desobedeciendo una orden directa de tu maestro** (le recordó Qui-Gon)**, no tenías la intención de asistir a esa fiesta, pero nadie te obligó a quedarte ¿o eso también fue una casualidad?** (Qui-Gon usando el sarcasmo, eso no era nada pero nada bueno)**.**

- ** Maestro…yo… **(Obi no sabía que decir, su maestro tenía razón, no debió en primer lugar salir de la sala y sobre todo no debió quedarse a la fiesta, debió dar media vuelta y regresar al palacio. Pero llevaba días muriéndose de aburrimiento y aquellos chicos parecían pasárselo tan bien…).

- **¿Tú qué, Obi?** (esta vez la voz ya no sonó tan calmada).

- **Lo lamento, maestro. No debí desobedecerlo y no debí quedarme a la fiesta.**

- **No, no debiste. Puede que no sea como otros maestros que llevan a sus aprendices a golpe de silbato, Obi. Pero no te equivoques soy tu maestro y me debes obediencia.**

- **Lo sé, maestro, le pido disculpas, no volverá a pasar.**

- **Eso espero Obi, porque sabes que detesto tener que reprenderte y mucho más tener que disciplinarte como es el caso.**

- **¿Qué? Pero maestro, ¡Si ya tengo 17 años! Muchos chicos de mi edad ya son jedis, no puede…**(y entonces Obi-Wan se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con su maestro, al cual había jurado obediencia, así que si él decidía que por su bien debía disciplinarlo no tenía más remedio que aceptar el castigo con humidad y gratitud)**…lo siento** **maestro** (bajó la cabeza avergonzado).

- **Yo también, lo siento Obi, sabes que te aprecio mucho, a veces te veo más como un amigo que como un aprendiz, pero sigues siendo mi aprendiz y sigues teniendo que acatar las órdenes que te dé. Un día serás tú el maestro y deberás saber cómo enseñar a tu padowan, saber cuándo es necesario una palmadita en la espalda y cuando la palmadita debe recaer un poco más abajo y un poco más fuerte. Somos jedis, hijo, no podemos dejarnos llevar por nuestras emociones, debemos mantener nuestra mente libre de cargas para poder analizar bien lo que nos rodea y poder hallar las respuestas a los problemas que se nos plantean. **

- **Lo sé maestro, siento haberle fallado** (dijo de todo corazón Obi-Wan)

- **Obi, eres el mejor aprendiz que ningún maestro podría desear, pero eres aún un aprendiz, tienes mucho camino aún por recorrer, lo sé. Equivocarse forma parte del aprendizaje, mi joven padowan** (pero esta vez no sonó molesto sino más bien afectivo).

- **Sí, maestro **(Obi se sentía mejor al saber que su maestro lo perdonaba pero sabía que el perdón no implicaba que no iba a haber castigo, y al llegar a sus estancias el alivio por ser perdonado pasó a la preocupación por el inminente castigo).

- **No voy a hacerte esperar, Obi **(dijo Qui-Gon agarrando un par de almohadas y colocándolas en una de las camas de la estancia. Obi sabía perfectamente que estaba haciendo su maestro. Aunque su maestro no lo había castigado más que en un par o tres de ocasiones, durante su adiestramiento en la academia sí que había tenido que ser disciplinado muchas veces, así que conocía el ritual, perfectamente) .** Obi, cuando estés preparado, empezamos** (dijo Qui-Gon. Obi siemrpe se preguntó que si decía que no estaba preparado serviría de algo. No sé, al no estar preparado quizás su maestro no lo castigara. Fuera como fuese jamás lo dijo. Simplemente hizo lo mismo que había hecho en el pasado ante esa misma pregunta. Se despojó de la ropa y se colocó sobre la cama reposando las caderas sobre los almohadones. Ahí con el culo en pompa esperando a recibir el primer correazo de una serie de dolorosos y vergonzosos correazos).

- **Preparado, maestro **(dijo cuando al fin reunió el valor).

- **Dime, Obi, ¿qué te hizo merecedor de este castigo?**

- **No obedecí a mi maestro.**

- **Todo debemos obediencia a la orden jedi, Obi. Y los aprendices deben obediencia absoluta a sus maestros, sin ella la formación no será completada y jamás llegarás a ser el gran jedi al cual estás destinado ser ¿entiendes?**

- **Si, Maestro.**

- **Y una cosa más…si vuelves a desaparecer y asustarme de esa manera, te encontraré hayá donde estés, te traeré de la oreja y te dejaré el trasero más colorado que las arenas Korriban **(le dijo Qui-gon doblando en dos su cinturón. Tras decir eso dejó caer el primero de 20 correazos)

- **Zwass, Zwass, Zwass, Zwass, Zwass, Zwass, Zwass, Zwass, Zwass, Zwass, Zwass, Zwass, Zwass, Zwass, Zwass, Zwass, Zwass, Zwass, Zwass, Zwass.**

- **Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Arggggggh grrrrrrr mmmmmmm aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa auuuuu ayyyyyy auuuuuu** (y cuando Obi estaba a punto d empezar con las típicas promesas de obediencia absoluta y ciega de por vida. Quo-Gon se detuvo y se volvió a poner el cinturón. Obi se quedó unos segundos quieto sin moverse. A la espera que su maestro continuara con el castigo. Quizás con la mano o con cualquier otra cosa que encontrase pertinente. Pero no pasó nada, Obi notó como su maestro se sentaba en el escritorio y se ponía a revisar unos documentos)**.**

- **¿Maestro?**

- **Si, Obi **(dijo alegremente como solía hablarle)

- **¿ya?... ¿ya terminó mi castigo?**

- **Sí. Cuando te sientas capaz, vienes y me ayudas con estos archivos.**

- **Sí, maestro (**dijo levantándose de la cama y vistiéndose rápidamente. Obi se sentó al lado de su maestro para revisar los documentos que estaba estudiando, al sentarse notó el picazón de los mordiscos del cinturón, habían sido solo 20, pero igualmente la zona estaba adolorida) **¿Maestro? Solo me dio 20.**

- **¿Querías más?** (lo miró extrañado Qui-Gon)

- **No, claro que no.**

- **¿Volverás a desobedecer una orden directa?**

- **No, jamás** (dijo casi de forma cómica)

- **Entonces no tiene sentido continuar con el castigo, la finalidad del castigo es aprender a no volver a cometer ese erro, Obi, no es infringir dolor.**

- **Pero el cinto duele** (dijo como si tuviera siete años en vez de diecisiete).

- **Jajaja sí, sí que duele. Pero es un dolor menor y pasajero, un dolor necesario para el aprendizaje, Obi. Quizás ahora te duela un poco las posaderas, pero es un dolor que puedes soportar, y si con ese dolor aprendes a obedecer las órdenes que se te dan quizás esta lección que aprendes hoy en un mañana te pueda salvar la vida.**

- **Sí, maestro **(dijo no muy convencido Obi, que ahora mismo, solo sabía dos cosas una que le dolía el trasero demasiado para estar sentado estudiando viejos escritos y que no iba a defraudar a su maestro nunca más en al vida).

FIN


End file.
